


Getting to Know You

by RonRos47



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Ladies of Roswell New Mexico Week 2019, Other, lofrnmweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: Day 7. Free DayLadies of Roswell, New Mexico Week 2019
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Getting to Know You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7. Free Day
> 
> Ladies of Roswell, New Mexico Week 2019

Over dinner sixteen year old’s Max and Isobel were with their parents.

“Were you ever going to tell me about this?” Mr. Evans said to his daughter over dinner.

“Tell you about what?” asked Isobel.

Philip held up a flyer. “This, there’s a father, daughter camping trip this weekend.”

“That sounds like fun,” said Ann. “Where at?”

“Ruidoso.”

“Izzie,” said Ann, “why didn’t you tell us?”

Isobel shrugged, “I didn’t think it was a big deal. I hadn’t planned on going anyways. I actually meant to throw that away.”

“You should go,” said Max, “it’ll be fun.”

Isobel looked at her twin brother, “I’m good here. Besides we never leave Roswell remember?”

“One weekend wouldn’t hurt,” said Max.

“Your brother is right,” said Philip. 

“No, no he’s not,” said Isobel.

“Oh come on, Isobel. It will be fun. I feel like we haven’t spent a lot of time together lately.”

“We can spend time together here. Besides none of my friends are going so there’s really no point.”

“Actually,” said Max, “I think Liz is going.”

“Liz,” said Ann, “Liz Ortecho right? See Isobel there you go, at least you’ll have someone you know.”

“I’m good,” Isobel said annoyingly. 

“You used to love camping,” said Philip, “remember all of those trips you’d take with your brother? Is it so wrong if I want to go on a camping trip with my daughter.”

Isobel knew this was a battle she wasn’t going to win. “Fine, fine we’ll go.”

“Great,” Philip said feeling satisfied that his daughter finally agreed.

*****

Much of the students were gathered with their parents around the school buses early in the morning. The drive from Roswell to Ruidoso was less than an hour and a half away but given that the trip was only an overnighter it would give them time to set up camp and then walk around town if they decided to do so.

“You’ll be fine,” Max said to his sister as they stood alone while her dad was checking in their gear.

“I swear, Max, if you or Michael get into trouble call me. I’ll make up some excuse to leave or whatever.”

“We’re not going to get into trouble.”

“Yeah says the guy who always needs to babysit Michael.”

“We’ll be fine.”

As they were talking Liz and Maria came around the corner walking ahead of Arturo Ortecho.

“What’s Maria doing here?” Isobel asked Max.

“Liz probably invited her. You know she doesn’t have a dad.”

“Just great,” said Isobel, “this is gonna be fun,” she said sarcastically.

“Just try to be nice.”

“Isobel,” said her dad, “come on they’re starting to load the buses.”

“Remind me why I’m doing this again,” Isobel asked Max.

“To make dad happy.”

“Group B,” said Mr. McCarthy, the school counselor who was chaperoning the trip, “Evans, Ortecho, De Luca.”

The groups were being done in groups of three.

“You have got to be kidding me,” Isobel said to Max. “Can this trip get any worse already?”

“You’ll be fine, just go.”

*****

After the sun had gone down Isobel told her dad she was going for a walk. He worried but he also trusted her.

Away from everyone and everything, finding a secluded spot Isobel took a seat on a nearby rock, pulled out a flask and took a swig. The acetone felt good going down her throat. It was just her little secret, hers, Max and Michael’s. It’s what they would do when they went camping as kids, the equivalent of raiding a parents cabinet for alcohol. 

The stars weren’t as clear as they were back home given the tree cover but they could still be seen. It was different viewing them alone like this. It was weird completely being away from Roswell, away from Max, away from Michael. They’d never been away this long from each other before.  
Isobel took another drink.

Hearing some noises come towards her Isobel quickly buried her flask.

“Sorry,” Liz said, “I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“You didn’t.”

“I didn’t think anyone was out here.”

“I could say the same. What are you doing out here?”

“Just needed to take a breather. Our dads are playing poker so I kind of thought I’d leave that to male bonding. Though with the way my mind works I could probably beat them at their own game.”

“Oh most definitely.”

“Hey, you okay?”

“We don’t have to do this Liz, pretend to do the whole friends thing. That’s not exactly my style.”

“Right sure,” Liz said to her.

As she began to walk away Isobel suddenly felt like a bitch. Sure she could come off as a too strong and that led to her being considered a bitch by others but it was her way of playing the human thing off to the point where they wouldn’t dig deeper into who she was.

“Liz wait,” Isobel said. “You can stay.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah I’m sure. I mean it beats going back to our dads right?”

Liz found a rock across from Isobel and took a seat. “So you didn’t want to come on this trip either hu?”

“Nope. My dad found the flyer. I threw mine away but Max must have kept his. What about you?”

“My dad practically knows everything so there was no getting around it.”

“What about Rosa, why didn’t she come?”

“Oh believe me my dad tried to make her but she said she already made plans with a friend.”

“And your dad actually bought that?”

Liz shrugged, “what choice did he have and she’s eighteen so it’s not like he has any say anymore. I’m actually surprised you even came.”

“Yeah, why’s that?”

“Well you’re never apart from Max and Michael.”

“Trust me I tried to stay. So what’s your deal with Max anyways,” Isobel asked.

“What do you mean?”

“Well it’s pretty obvious you’re into my brother.”

“It’s not that obvious.”

“Uh yeah, it kind of is. I don’t get it I thought you liked Kyle. Not that I keep up with your love life.”

“You really want to know?”

“I’m asking aren’t I?”

Liz took a deep breath, “Okay well Kyle’s great it’s just that with Max, I get this kind of rush that I can’t explain. It’s like this exhilarating feeling but also terrifying. I know I’m probably talking crazy.”

“Believe me I’ve heard crazier things. I just don’t think you should be getting involved with him. Max is…different, it wouldn’t be fair to him but then I could say the same thing to him about you.” Isobel shook her head. She really wished for a drink of the acetone right about now, “You know what, just forget I’m even saying any of this.”

“Kind of hard to do that.”

“Right,” Isobel said really needing a drink.

There was an awkward silence until noises came in their direction.

“So this is where the party went off to,” Maria said when she finally found Liz whom she’d been looking for, for the past seven minutes. “Uh, hey, Isobel.”

“I was just leaving,” Isobel said as she stood up.

“You don’t have to,” said Liz.

“Yeah why not,” Maria said, “besides, I’ve got booze,” she said as she unveiled a flask that was hidden in her jacket.

She placed her jacket and the lantern she was carrying on the ground.

“Aye dios mio, Maria,” said Liz. “How did you manage to sneak that in?”

“What like it was hard?” Maria asked. “It’s a good thing they don’t do bag sweeps.” She handed Liz the flask and she took a sip. Maria smiled, “it’s my mom’s good stuff. Isobel?”

Isobel looked at the two girls and then took the flask from Liz, “Oh what the hell,” she said taking a swig. It wasn’t the same as the acetone but it was close enough.

“Okay so truth time,” Maria said once the three of them were all settled on nearby logs a few feet from where they had been and around the light of the lantern. “Isobel, why is that cute brother of yours still so single?”

“You’re really starting there?” Isobel asked. Maria nodded, “well I think you’re going to have to ask him.”

“Come on, you’re his sister don’t you have all of the juicy details?”

“Yeah not answering that one for him,” Isobel said as she made a quick look to Liz.

“Oh I get it,” said Maria, “he’s got the hots for Liz. Should’ve figured that. He has since he was like what, eight?”

“Okay can we not talk about my brother anymore? Can we talk about this camping trip, like why did you come on this trip, Maria?”

“Liz invited me,” Maria said happily.

Isobel focused in on Maria and the world around them blurred.

“Why did you really come on this camping trip?”

“Because I’m avoiding Michael Guerin,” Maria answered truthfully.

“Why?”

“Because I didn’t want to be stuck in the same town as him this weekend.”

“And why is that?”

I love him,” Maria answered.

Isobel let go of her mind game.

“I’m sorry, what was I saying,” Maria asked.

Isobel just smiled, “oh just that Liz invited you. Very thoughtful by the way and thank you for sharing,” though Isobel no longer meant about Liz inviting her.

“Okay,” said Liz, “Isobel your turn. We’ve talked about Max but what about you, what great mystery is it that you have? You’ve got to have some kind of secret right?”

“Me, of course not.”

The three girls laughed. For Isobel it was genuine. She wasn’t used to having casual conversations let alone what had become a girl’s night. Sure she spoke to other girls and had her own friends but Liz and Maria were different. They made her feel different. It wasn’t a feeling she was liking at the moment but she decided to roll with it.

“So,” Isobel said, “secrets hu? Okay I’ve got one for you. Look up.”

The girls did so.

“All I see are stars,” said Maria.

“Exactly.”

“I don’t get it.”

“I’m sure you guys know I’m adopted right.”

“Of course,” said Liz.

“As kids Max and I would always go out and look at the stars, kind of like we’re doing now. I know it sounds ridiculous but I would always wish on stars and hope that someone would come and take me home.” Isobel stopped staring up and focused on the light from the lantern. “I love my adoptive parents. I don’t know where I’d be without them but there’s also this whole other side of my life that feels alienated. I just figure if I knew the rest of the story then it would all make sense and I’d finally understand who I was.” 

She shook her head, “Anyways, you asked for a secret so there’s mine and I’ve never said any of that out loud.” Isobel reached for the flask which Maria was holding and took a sip of it, grateful for the burn as it made it’s way down her throat.

“Well hey,” said Liz, “we won’t say anything.”

“Promise,” Maria agreed.

The girls continued to talk for another hour before calling it a night, knowing their dad’s would be wondering what happened to them.

*****

“So how was the trip,” Max asked the next morning when his dad and sister arrived home. 

“It was fun,” said Philip. “See honey and you said you didn’t have any friends.”

“What’s he talking about?”

“Liz and that De Luca girl.”

“We’re not really friends.”

“Could’ve fooled me.” Philip grabbed the gear, “I’ll take this stuff inside.” He then placed a kiss on top of Isobel’s forehead. “I’m glad we did this, sweetie.”

“Me too, dad.”

Philip went inside leaving his kids to talk.

“So you hung out with both Liz and Maria?” Max asked.

Isobel shrugged, “my options were limited.”

“And yet you still had fun. Come on Isobel, I could sense it.”

“Fine, yes I had fun, but the three of us, it’s not going to turn into some big thing. It was just one weekend. Now we can all go back to our normal lives.”

“Except our lives have never been normal.”

“Max, just let it go.”

Max just shook his head and smiled. He knew that no matter what Isobel said, there was a dynamic that had shifted. Whether Isobel wanted to believe it or not, she and the others had clicked and no matter what direction their friendship took that’s what it had become, a friendship.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea is kind of a similarity to the OG Roswell ep, "Into the Woods". Thought it would be fun if this turned into a father/daughter trip so the guys wouldn't be involved. Hope it turned out okay.
> 
> *****
> 
> So this does it for my last Ladies of Roswell, New Mexico Week fic.
> 
> I had fun writing these.
> 
> If any one has any story ideas let me know and I'll see what I can come up with.


End file.
